


"Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

Another page was flipped without a sound that could disturb the silence in the room. It was supposed to be a group study for the upcoming final exams, but without any explanation, Mathias and Emil did not show up. Now Y/N had to study alone, even though she was in the same room as Lukas. Perhaps it was not a smart decision to tell quiet Emil that she had a crush on his older brother, Lukas, if the loud Mathias who was just near them had great hearing senses.

Sometimes Y/N wondered if Lukas even considered her as friend. They were always together, but had not much conversation with Y/N. It was always Mathias who had a lot to tell, while both Emil and Lukas would love to interrupt him with sarcasm. At least Emil would talk to her from time to time by asking questions and answers; while Lukas would just quietly wait for Y/N’s replies to Emil to check his own answers.

Y/N was thankful enough that she belonged to the smart group of friends; and in that group was her crush who almost never talked to her. Perhaps that was alright, even though now there were only the two of them and Y/N was just feeling awkward. Sure, they were in her house, so she should feel more comfortable, but that was not what she felt. With Lukas arriving alone with just a shrug when asked where his brother and Mathias were, Y/N suddenly felt nervous. Not that she was afraid that Lukas would suddenly attack her with a kitchen knife and offer her to something she could not see in order to ace for the test, because Lukas was already smart; he did not need to do that.

And now that she was alone with him studying, there was just silence. She did not exactly know how to approach him without being too obvious or too oblivious; there was no in between. And facing a problem which she could not solve was not a good time, for she did not want to look like an idiot in front of Lukas even though he did not even seem to mind her. She expressed a sigh of confusion before finally deciding to skip the problem and ask it to either Mathias or Emil the next day.

“Find x first with this formula, before you use that one.”

Y/N was almost surprised to hear it that it seemed she forgot that Lukas was with her. “Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Her heart started to race out of sudden embarrassment – her secret struggle with a problem was noticed. Luckily, she finally got the answer right.

And it was just two more problems later when Lukas asked for her help. She sounded both shy and excited, for she knew the right solution. Now it was a pair study, and slowly, it was no longer awkward for Y/N. Casually chatting about some other matter and people in between lessons, Y/N assumed that Lukas also considered her as friend.

It was getting late and Y/N could have lost count of her yawns had she really counted them.

Lukas stared at his own reflection on the second cup of brewed coffee Y/N offered him before he turned his gaze to Y/N who was across him. “Y/N.” He waited for Y/N’s full attention, as if she was not already staring at him. “Look into my eyes, what do you see?”

Y/N did but was not sure what to say. She found it weird that she felt like squealing and smiling, but she managed to control herself, at the expense of her not realizing that her face was slowly turning red. A staring moment with her crush was not a very calming way to wake her from sleepiness. She then quickly shifted her gaze back to her opened notebook and undecipherable scribbles that proved she was not really focused on studying at the past few seconds or minutes. She inhaled friendly casualness first before giving a reply. “Me. My reflection, I mean.” But her redder face after her sudden decision of stealing a glance at him betrayed her. She just saw him slightly smirking at her and he went back to studying; as if he did not caught her dreaming of him, and as if he was not doing just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
